mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 1-13
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy directing bird choir S1E01.png Fluttershy politely asks bird choir to stop S1E01.png|"Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm." Fluttershy looking cute S1E1.png Fluttershy talking to bird S01E01.png Fluttershy correcting a blue jay's rhythm S1E01.png|"Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off." Fluttershy smiling at the birds S1E1.png Fluttershy gasp S01E01.png Twilight meets Fluttershy first time S1E1.png|Twilight Sparkle asking a certain cute, shy pony about her name. Fluttershy alights on the ground S1E11.png Fluttershy doesn't immediately respond to Twilight S1E01.png Twilight and Fluttershy1 S1E01.png Fluttershy stares at ground before mumbling name S1E01.png Fluttershy whispers her name again while backing away S1E01.png Fluttershy squeaks her name S1E01.png|*squeak* Twilight tries to end awkward conversation with Fluttershy S1E01.png Long-distance view of Twilight and Fluttershy S1E01.png Fluttershy watches Twilight turn around and talk to Spike S1E01.png Fluttershy's point of view looking at Twilight and Spike S1E1.png Fluttershy gasps when she sees Spike S1E01.png|Gasp! Fluttershy is surprised S1E1.png|Wrong eyes! Fluttershy "A baby dragon!" S01E01.png Fluttershy accidentally knocks Twilight over S1E01.png Fluttershy and Spike S01E01.png| A DRAGON! Fluttershy and Spike1 S0E01.png Fluttershy "That's just so incredibly wonderful" S01E01.png Happy Fluttershy hovers near Spike S01E01.png Fluttershy tagging along S1E01.png Fluttershy Spike and Twilight S01E01.png Spike recounting the story of his life S1E01.png Fluttershy and Spike4 S01E01.png Fluttershy and Twilight2 S01E01.png Twilight tosses Spike off her back S1E01.png Fluttershy swoops in S01E01.png Hovering Fluttershy holding Spike S01E01.png Fluttershy wants to tuck Spike into bed S1E01.png Twilight before slamming house door in Fluttershy's face S1E01.png Fluttershy rejected by Twilight S1E1.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight's face turns red from spiciness S1E01.png Pinkie swallowing cupcake in one bite S1E1.png Pinkie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png Pinkie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png Fluttershy cues bird chorus for Celestia's supposed entrance S1E01.png|"Ready?" Fluttershy and Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Nightmare Moon scares Fluttershy S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Applejack don't you S01E02.png Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png 1x02 PoniesVersusTheForest.png Applejack trotting into forest S1E02.png Five friends walk into forest S1E02.png 'So, none of you have been in here before' S1E02.png Rainbow 'Cause everypony who's ever come in...' S1E02.png Rainbow 'Has never...' S1E02.png Rainbow Dash about to scare friends S1E02.png Rainbow Dash successfully scares her friends S1E02.png Cliff begins to crack S1E02.png Cliff edge breaks off S1E02.png Pegasi fly while other four tumble down S1E02.png Rainbow 'Fluttershy, quick!' S1E02.png|"Fluttershy, quick!" Fluttershy about to fly down S1E02.png|"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Fluttershy speeding down the slope S1E02.png Fluttershy speeds down while Rainbow catches Pinkie S1E02.png Fluttershy saving Rarity S01E02.png Fluttershy rescues Rarity S1E02.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash catch Twilight S01E02.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash holding Twilight. Fluttershy finds Twilight heavier than a bunny S1E02.png Fluttershy sees the manticore S1E02.png Fluttershy cries "Wait!" when Rarity runs away S1E02.png|She cries, "Wait!" when Rarity runs away. Fluttershy cries "Wait!" as AJ tries to subdue the manticore S1E02.png|"Wait!" Fluttershy cries "Wait!" when Rainbow Dash zooms by S1E02.png|"Wait!" Fluttershy WAIT S01E02.png|Just as her friends are charging the manticore, she steps in their path and screams, "WAAIT!" Fluttershy looking kindly at Manticore S01E02.png Fluttershy faces the manticore S1E02.png Fluttershy nuzzles manticore's paw S1E02.png|Fluttershy nuzzles the manticore's paw. Fluttershy looking kindly at manticore S1E02.png Manticore's injured paw S1E02.png|The manticore finally reveals his injured paw. She says, "Oh, you poor, poor little baby." Manticore licking Fluttershy's mane S1E02.png Fluttershy with licked hair S01E02.png|"How did you know about the thorn?" Fluttershy's new hairstyle S1E2.png|"Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." Fluttershy scared S01E02.png Fluttershy is scared of the tree S1E02.png Twilight scary stuff S1E2.png Twilight screaming heads off S1E2.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S01E02.png Fluttershy not scared anymore S01E02.png Friends all laughing at trees S1E02.png Ponies S01E02.png Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png Main 6 ponies found the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Fluttershy lifting an orb S1E02.png Fluttershy and elements of harmony stone S01E02.png|Fluttershy looks so cute when she floats. :D Fluttershy and Rarity S01E02.png Fluttershy's Element necklace about to form S1E02.png Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Fluttershy pointing out similarity between Rarity's necklace and cutie mark S1E02.png|"No. Your necklace." Fluttershy points out Rarity's necklace S1E02.png|"It looks just like your cutie mark." Fluttershy surprised by butterfly-shaped necklace S1E02.png The ponies are sad because they think that Twilight has to leave Ponyville S1E02.png Main ponies together S01E02.png Twilight friends S1E02.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S02E02.png Spike animation error.png|Spike got a tad too exited. (animation error The Ticket Master Angel holds the tickets in front of Fluttershy S1E03.png Fluttershy looks at Rarity and Pinkie Pie S1E03.png Angel holding the tickets S1E03.png Fluttershy5 S01E03.png Fluttershy6 S01E03.png Fluttershy7 S01E03.png Fluttershy 26.png Fluttershy 11.png Fluttershy8 S01E03.png Fluttershy9 S01E03.png Fluttershy in the castle gardens S1E3.png Fluttershy S01E03.png Fluttershy with a duck S1E03.png Fluttershy looks at a Toucan S1E03.png Fluttershy 13 S01E03.png|I love this duck because I love everything! Fluttershy smiling with birds on her head S1E3.png Fluttershy with birds S01E03.png Fluttershy pink flamingo S1E 03.png|Why, yes, the flamingo is on my back. Deal with it. Fluttershy and angel S1E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's home for a chance to get the extra ticket S1E03.png Fluttershy doing some Spring cleaning in Summer S1E03.png Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's library S01E03.png Fluttershy in front of window S01E03.png Fluttershy blushes S1E03.png Fluttershy after cleaning Twilight's home S1E03.png Fluttershy looks behind her S1E03.png Twilight's friends are ashamed S1E3.png Fluttershy Blue Wing.png|Fluttershy, what happened to your wing? Fluttershy and Aj serious face S01E03.png Fluttershy looking at the tickets S01E03.png Spike pointing out the window S1E03.png Fluttershy taking her ticket S01E03.png Applebuck Season Fluttershy interrupting S1E4.png Fluttershy taking the speech S1E4.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Fluttershy S01E04.png Fluttershy explaining rabbit roundup to AJ S1E04.png Fluttershy happy S1E04.png|Fluttershy smiling despite a not so subtle Applejack. Fluttershy politely instructing bunnies S1E04.png|"Okay, little bunnies, I need you to all gather here in the middle." Fluttershy "Applejack, Winona, stop!" S1E04.png|"Applejack! Winona! Stop!" Bunny take over S1E04.png Apples falling into Fluttershy's basket S1E4.png Fluttershy and Applejack S01E04.png Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png Griffon the Brush Off Fluttershy S01E05.png Fluttershy at the lake s01e05.png|Fluttershy notices the pond creatures. Fluttershy prodding at turtle s01e05.png|Fluttershy investigates the odd turtle. Pinkie Pie observes Fluttershy S1E05.png Fluttershy helping ducks s01e05.png|"Mama duck, you're free and clear." Fluttershy collides with Gilda S1E05.png|Oops. Fluttershy frightened by Gilda S1E05.png Fluttershy5 S01E05.png|Fluttershy cowers beneath Gilda. Fluttershy and Gilda S01E05.png Fluttershy Upset S1E5.png Fluttershy running away S01E05.png|How DARE you, Gilda!? Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png Twilight and Fluttershy S01E05.png Fluttershy nervous S01E05.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie S01E05.png Fluttershy Angry S1E5.png|Fluttershy glaring at Pinkie. Fluttershy Angry 2 S1E5.png|Fluttershy annoyed at Pinkie Pie's antics. Fluttershy Older.png|"I'm a year older than you." Fluttershy sees Gilda-W 5.3420.png|Fluttershy sees Gilda again. Gilda pointing at Pinkie S1E5.png Boast Busters Fluttershy S01E06.png|She only appears a few times in this episode. Dash is angry S1E6.png Fluttershy worried look s01e06.png Dragonshy Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png Fluttershy S01E07.png Feeding the otters.png Fluttershy brings worms for the birds S1E07.png Fluttershy spits S1E07.png Fluttershy blushes S1E07.png Fluttershy5 S01E07.png Fluttershy6 S01E07.png Fluttershy8 S01E07.png Fluttershy9 S01E07.png Angel kicking carrot S1E7.png Fluttershy laying on the ground S1E07.png Fluttershy Angel smear S1E07.png|Strange single frame. Angel dropping a hint S01E07.png|Dropping a hint. Just look up there.png|Fluttershy and Angel. Fluttershy notices the smoke S01E07.png Fluttershy notices the smoke 2 S01E07.png Fluttershy hit by carrot S1E7.png Fluttershy takes that as a yes S01E07.png Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy s01e07.png Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png|Derpyshy Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Fluttershy Preparations for the dragon S1E7.png Fluttershy Scared of the door slam S1E7.png Fluttershy ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|Fluttershy preparing to confront the dragon - with extra protection. Ponies montage posing S1E07.png Rarity models her scarf S1E7.png Fluttershy is not sure S1E7.png Twilight want to avoid S1E7.png Fluttershy tries to talk to Twilight S1E07.png Twilight and her map.png Fluttershy begins to walk away S1E07.png Fluttershy is afraid to go in the mission S1E07.png Spike good with animals s1e07.png Spike and Angel.png Fluttershy adorable S01E07.png Fluttershy but...but... S01E07.png Fluttershy looks down at her shadow S1E07.png Fluttershy and her shadow.png Fluttershy hiding from her shadow.png Fluttershy is afraid S1E07.png Dragging Fluttershy kicking and screaming.png Fluttershy hiding behind Applejack S01E07.png Fluttershy and ponies S01E07.png Fluttershy frightened mid-flight S1E07.png|Fluttershy is scared by a dragon's roar mid-flight. Her wings snap to her sides from fear and she falls. Fluttershy about to fall S01E07.png Fluttershy falling S01E07.png Fluttershy on her back S1E07.png Applejack dragging Fluttershy S1E07.png Fluttershy looks at the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy clings to a rock S1E07.png Fluttershy looks down at the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy scared of the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy is unconvinced by Pinkie S1E7.png Fluttershy observes Pinkie jump over the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy watches Pinkie jump over the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy prepares to jump S1E07.png Fluttershy getting ready to jump S1E07.png Fluttershy jumping over gap with eyes closed S1E7.png Fluttershy jumping the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy realizes something S1E07.png A not so big canyon.png Avalanche! S01E07.png Fluttershy looses her footing S1E07.png Rarity under Fluttershy S01E07.png Head in the ground.png|Faceground All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png Fluttershy is scared.png Fluttershy's cover destroyed S1E07.png Fluttershy looking at her knocked-down friends S01E07.png Fluttershy looks down at her friends S1E07.png Fluttershy "How dare you..." S01E07.png Fluttershy "How dare you!" S01E07.png Fluttershy walking up to the dragon S1E07.png Fluttershy staring down the dragon.png Fluttershy Annoyed S1E7.png|Fluttershy finally stands her ground. Fluttershy "friends!" S01E07.png|Angry at the dragon. Fluttershy looks at the dragon in the eye S1E07.png|First appearance of The Stare Close up of Fluttershy's eyes S1E07.png Fluttershy 'I'm sorry for that' S1E7.png Fluttershy facing the dragon S1E17.png Fluttershy serious face S01E07.png Rainbow Dash gets scared S1E07.png Fluttershy 'Not everyone can be as brave as me' S1E7.png Fluttershy freaks out S1E7.png Fluttershy faints S01E07.png Bridle Gossip Applejack Protecting AB S1E09.png AJ recounting how Apple Bloom saw Zecora entering Ponyville S1E09.png Applejack Rainbow Fluttershy S01E09.png Group Pile Window S1E09.png Twilight OK Weird S1E09.png Twilight sarcastically "Oooohs" at Rainbow's dramatization S1E09.png Twilight "How is any of this bad?" S1E09.png Rarity thinks Fluttershy is unscathed S1E09.png|"There doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with Fluttershy." Rarity "there doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with her" S1E09.png Fluttershy Apprehensive S01E09.png Fluttershy Glance S01E09.png Fluttershy Eyes Closed S01E09.png Fluttershy Eyes Closed Head Turn S01E09.png Fluttershy Twilight S01E09.png Fluttershy Too Painful To Say S01E09.png Twilight care to tell us S1E09.png Fluttershy Eyes Closed S1E09.png|Won't talk about it. Apple Teeny "Good gravy, girl!" S1E09.png|"Good gravy, girl! What's the matter with you?" Fluttershy About To Speak S01E09.png Fluttershy Deep Voice S1E09.png|Flutterguy: "I don't wanna talk about it." Spike dubs Fluttershy "Flutterguy" S1E09.png|Flutterguy is assuredly less than thrilled at that nickname. Applejack supports going to Zecora's house S1E09.png Main ponies arguing S1E9.png Fluttershy Not Impressed S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Dance 2 S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Hypno Eyes Tongue S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Shrug S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Stop Hammertime S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Om Nom Nom S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Tail Shake S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Watch Out S01E09.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Looking In Zecora's Window S1E09.png|Flutterguy and the others watching Zecora. Main 4 ponies yelling S01E09.png Rainbow Dash spills Zecora's brew S1E09.png Main Six Confronting Zecora S1E09.png Swarm of the Century Fluttershy picking flowers S1E10.png Fluttershy noms flower S01E10.png Fluttershy lalala S01E10.png Fluttershy noms a blue flower S1E10.png Squirrel tugs Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png Fluttershy thanks squirrel S01E10.png|"Thank you little squirrel, but remember: these flowers are for Princess Celestia. Only the prettiest ones will do." Dandelion scattering S1E10.png Squirrel with dandelion stem S1E10.png Embarrassed squirrel S1E10.png Fluttershy and apples S1E10.png Fluttershy scream S01E10.png Very strange Fluttershy S1E10.png|It's interesting how this doesn't even look like her at all. Fluttershy is scared S1E10.png Fluttershy meets a parasprite S1E10.png|"Hello little guy. I've never seen anything like you before." Parasprite smelling apple S1E10.png|"Oh, are you hungry?" Fluttershy feeds a parasprite S01E10.png Parasprite about to eat bucket of apples S1E10.png Eating all the apples S1E10.png Parasprite with empty bucket S1E10.png Fluttershy "I guess you were hungry" S1E10.png|"I guess you were hungry." Parasprite burrowing in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png First parasprite in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png|The parasprite deceptively purrs. Fluttershy "you're the cutest thing ever" S1E10.png|"You're the cutest thing ever. I can't wait to show you to my friends." Fluttershy rushes to Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png Fluttershy looks sad S1E10.png Fluttershy is confused S1E10.png Fluttershy squee S1E10.png Fluttershy8 S01E10.png|Even Fluttershy is powerless to control the pests. Swarm of the Century 16 9.png Rainbow Dash salute S1E10.png Fluttershy about to fly S1E10.png Fluttershy hid a parasprite S1E10.png Fluttershy embarrassed S1E10.png Fluttershy is sorry S1E10.png Fluttershy closes her eyes S1E10.png Rarity oh noes S01E10.png|When they see the parasprites ravaging all the non-food objects in town, Rarity decides to go and salvage her dresses. Main 5 put on poker faces before Celestia S1E10.png Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png ConfusedPonies S01E10.png|"Parade...? Oh, yes, the parade!" Twilight, AJ, Fluttershy, and Rarity "Infestation?" S1E10.png NoMorePonyville S01E10.png|The friends return to Ponyville and see the wreckage. Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up S1E11.png|Rarity, "Time Turner" and Fluttershy singing Winter Wrap Up Fluttershy wakes a bunny while Cheerilee walks by in background S1E11.png Fluttershy waking up a bunny S01E11.png File:Fluttershy with bunny S01E11.png|Fluttershy being cute next to a bunny in "Winter Wrap Up." Fluttershy waking up critters S1E11.png Fluttershy "this is my favorite task of the whole season" S1E11.png Fluttershy ringing a bell S1E11.png Fluttershy waking up porcupines S1E11.png Fluttershy worried S01E11.png Twilight helping Fluttershy S01E11.png Fluttershy and Spike S1E11.png Good morning friends S01E11.png Fluttershy doesn't want Rainbow to melt snow faster S1E11.png Fluttershy telling RD the animals' homes will flood S1E11.png|"Wait. My poor little animals' homes will get flooded if the snow melts too fast." Fluttershy "No! You simply must wait!" S1E11.png Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png Aj Rainbow and Fluttershy S01E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Spike, Twilight and Fluttershy waiting S01E11.png Fluttershy using bells strung on a rope S1E11.png Fluttershy calmly looking at snakes S1E11.png Fluttershy Spike and Snakes.png Fluttershy winking with bird on her head S1E11.png Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png|Cheering after the successful completion of Winter Wrap Up. Post-winter laughter S1E11.png|Laughing when they see Spike napping on a melting block of ice. Fall Weather Friends Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png Pinkie Pie S01E13.png Fallweather21group.png FluttershytheScorer.png|Fluttershy scoring the Iron Pony Competition. Fluttershy oh yay E13-W 4.3257.png|All right Applejack! Fluttershy keeps score of the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png Fluttershy keeps score of the Iron Pony competition 2 S01E13.png Fluttershy keeps score of the Iron Pony competition 3 S01E13.png Fluttershy keeps score of the Iron Pony competition 4 S01E13.png Fluttershy and Angel keep score of the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png Fluttershy keeps score of the Iron Pony competition 5 S01E13.png Fluttershy keeps score of the Iron Pony competition 6 S01E13.png Fluttershy keeps score of the Iron Pony competition 7 S01E13.png Fluttershy9 S01E13.png Rainbow Dash wins the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png|Rainbow Dash wins by cheating. Category:Character gallery pages